Miku Mikued Sevenfold
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Miku gets abducted one day and finds out she was cloned. Now she has to cope living with her six new "sisters" as well as solving the mysteries of their origins and her own abduction. Planned group fanfic, but need members badly! Rated T for language!


**A/N: Head to the bottom to learn more about joining**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hatsune Miku, Akita Neru, Vocaloid in general, nor the Vocaloid song "Sweet Devil". Each belong to their respectful owners/creators. **

**

* * *

****Tempo 1: Sisters**

**By Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn**

**

* * *

**

_**2133 AD, society had made significant leaps in technology to the point where androids are able to behave and function exactly as normal humans and peacefully interact in society. The androids are referred to as Synths as they are manufactured. For the most part, Humans and Synths get along peacefully, but not everything was perfect.**_

_**An anti-Synth terrorist organization referred to as Genesis formed in 2099, the same year where the first true Synth prototype was developed and revealed to society. Genesis' ideal was to "purge the world of the plague of humanoid imitations", through any means necessary. At first they were just a harmless protest group, but once Synths became part of society 20 years later, the protesters took matters into their own hands. Ever since, Genesis has become a feared terrorist organization.**_

Miku Hatsune groaned as she woke up from her sleep. The 16 year old Synth yawned as she sat upright in bed, rubbing her eyes. Yawning once more, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. As she began to brush her teeth, the radio came on.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! It's 7:15 in the morning and this is DJ JD bringing you today's morning news, there has been another four victims who have been affected by the SPLINTER worm that's been running rampant across the web. Officals advised us to update our firewalls and antivirus programs as often as possible for your own safety, especially for you Synths out there." the DJ said.

Miku listened as she finished brushing her teeth and went into the shower. She turned on the hot water and smiled lightly as she welcomed the hot water that touched her skin. She reached for the shampoo and began to singing to one of her favorite songs on the radio, "Sweet Devil".

_"Make up and dress up! I become very lovely too! My eyelashes are long, because of mascara plus fake eyelashes Eyeliner is perfect, distinct shadow highlight I wonder if my lip is a little excessive in pink glitter_

_My clothes is too open at the chest? But I like stuff like this These heels are 3 centimeters high up! Standing on my tiptoes about just rightBaby doll on my wrist, it's not too sweet? This red nail polish is amazing and cute right? Hey~Are you dreaming? I won't say to you that I love you Don't misunderstand! I'm liar girl."_

The green haired Synth was too engrossed singing to the song to notice the door open slowly.

_"I have something to say!Can you hear my voice? You see? You're a little pushy, but that's okay, your heart is going! Suddenly pulling me closer, can't you do something like that? You're taller than me by 10 centimeters, isn't such a thing easy?"_

The shower curtain was opened, the sound immediately getting Miku's attention. She instantly felt a surge of electricity enter her body, forcing her to fall unconscious.

* * *

Miku groaned as she came around. Her body felt numb and her eyesight was blurry. The Synth groaned again as she tried to make out her surroundings. Her eyesight cleared as she saw two faces looking over her.

"Subject is waking up. Adjusting electrical current to 23% intensity." one of them said.

" Idiot, you should be aware that Synths can't handle a current over 20% in intensity!" the other person said in anger. "Adjust it to 19%, that'll keep her out cold."

"Roger." the first man said.

Miku passed out again as she felt electricity flow through her body.

* * *

Miku woke up to pain running throughout her body. She held her head as she sat upright, realizing that she was in her bedroom again. She looked down and noticed she was wearing her pajamas with a leek pattern covering them.

"Oww… why do I hurt so bad? I know I didn't drink any alcohol of any kind…" she muttered as she got up. "What a strange dream… it felt so real…"

The Synth shuffled over to the bathroom, only to stop in the doorway, her eyes widening in shock at what she saw.

Miku turned stared at a girl who looked exactly like her, only with black hair and eyes. The look alike was staring back at her with a scowl on her face. She was wearing a black tank top and miniskirt.

"What the hell are you looking at, bitch?" she said harshly.

"You…" Miku said in shock.

"Oh, of course… you have to be the 'core'…" the black haired Miku replied stoically. "Glad to see you finally gotten your ass up from bed after sleeping for over a damn week…"

Miku blinked in shock, her mind trying to process what she was witnessing..

"W-What?" she said in disbelief.

"you heard me Sleeping Beauty." the black haired double replied coldly. "Anyway, get your ass out to the the dining room to meet the rest of your sisters…"

Miku only blinked as her mind went blank at what she just heard.

"S-sisters?" the green haired Synth asked weakly.

"Sheesh… you're either really dumb or slow to catch on…" the black haired look-alike said before grabbing her double by the collar of her top and dragged her over to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, Miku gasped at what she saw.

There were two more of herself who were eating at the table, but each one looked different in some way despite the obvious difference of hair color.

One of them had pink hair and eyes while she looked like a 9 year old version of Miku, and she was busy eating toast. Another was blue instead and was wearing glasses as she read a book.

"Hey Girls, the Core just woke up." the black haired Miku announced suddenly.

"YAY!" the child Miku said happily.

"I mean no disrespect, but it's about time." the spectacled one said calmly, pushing her glasses up.

Miku heard footsteps as a snow white haired Miku came in who had light grey eyes. She was wearing a sundress with an apron covering it. Unlike the others, she had a significantly sized bust. She was holding a frying pan with eggs sizzling in it.

"That's a relief, I was really worried about her…" she said with a smile.

A purple haired Miku came in next and waved , stuffing the last of a piece of toast in her mouth. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that was with stripes going horizontal. She also had a black star tattoo on her left cheek, just underneath the corner of the eye.

Miku waved back. Her mind was reeling in many questions now.

"Hey… where's that orange haired wimp?" the black haired Miku asked.

"H-Here…" a voice squeaked from behind the purple haired double. Slowly the head of an orange Miku emerged from the shoulder of the purple Miku.

Upon seeing the sixth member, the green haired Miku fainted on the spot, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Dammit!" the black haired one cussed as she caught her "sister" before she landed onto the ground.

"Is she okay?" the pink haired one said worried.

"She's okay, sweetie." the white haired one said reassuringly.

The other Mikus just remained silent.

The silence was broken by a doorbell ringing.

"That must be Neru…" the blue haired one spoke as she resumed reading her book.

The black haired Miku grumbled as she heard the name. the orange haired one however retreated back into the kitchen, whimpering in fear.

"Listen, you take care of the Core, I'll talk with Akita." the violet haired Miku said.

"Thanks…" the black haired one said before dragging the unconscious Miku towards the living room as her violet haired sibling went to answer the front door.

"Hello… Violet Miku…" Neru said flatly as the door opened.

"Hello Akita." the said Miku responded with a grin.

"Whatever… so has the mint-haired snoozer waken up yet? Though for all I care, she can sleep forever." Neru asked as she pulled out her cell phone to text while walking into the apartment. Despite how advance technology was, cell phones remain a really popular way of communicating.

"Actually she had, but she passed out again after meeting everyone." the Violet Miku explained before sitting down into a chair.

"Damn… what a hopeless idiot…" Neru said, sighing. "and she's practically a stranger to me…"

"Hey, we'd ALL be in trouble if you didn't help us back then." the violet Miku stated.

"Whatever…" the pony tailed blonde said flatly, once again texting on her cell phone.

Silence filled the room, only the sound of buttons being pushed can be heard. This happened for several minutes before a faint groaning sound filled the air.

The Violet Haired Miku and Neru turned their attentions to the source, which was the Green haired Miku who was coming around.

"About time you woke up Miku-chan," the violet haired one said with a grin.

Miku blinked a few times before noticing Neru.

"Who's she?" the green haired girl said, pointing to the blonde who was texting.

"Akita Neru is my name." Neru said, introducing herself while paying attention to her cell phone.

"What happened to me?" Miku asked, remembering seeing all of the doubles not long ago.

"Beats me, I just found all of you in an alley one night. You were out like a light. I'm amazed you could've even sleep through the little runt rubbing Styrofoam against each other." the blonde replied.

"I see…" Miku said, taking in what she'd heard. She then looked at the violet version of her.

"Bet you're wondering why I look so much like you." she said, smiling still.

Miku only nodded. She then saw the black haired version of her come into the room, sipping a glass of orange juice.

"I suppose I should tell you as I'm the only one who actually knows the most." she said sitting down next to Neru.

"I don't know a whole lot, but all I know is that you were used in something called 'Project Append.' I don't know what its goal was, but it involved separating a synthetic humanoid into seven different beings. One is the original, now referred to as the 'Core' ."

Miku and Neru both stared at the black haired girl with wide eyes.

"So you're one of the duplicates?" Neru said before texting on her cellphone once again.

"I'm amazed you're taking this quite calmly." the violet haired Miku said to the blonde.

"It doesn't involve me, so it doesn't concern me." she explained almost stoically.

"So… do you represent anything?" Miku asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I recall us being called as Sweet, Light, Solid, Vivid, Soft, and Dark." the black haired Miku said.

"I take it you're 'Dark', Blacky…" Neru said, glancing up towards said person momentarily.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that!" the black haired girl barked in anger.

"Whatever…" Neru said dryly before getting up. " I need to get going now, I got to go to my job."

"Okay, take care," the violet haired Miku said grinning.

Neru only waved in silence as she left.

"So… do you have names?" Miku asked once she heard Neru shut the door behind her.

" Hatsune Miku's my name." the black haired one said.

"Same here." the violet one said, grinning happily.

Miku sighed. "I can't believe this happened to me…" she muttered as she covered her face with her hands.

The black haired Miku only took a swig of her beverage while her violet twin went to the kitchen.

**~outside~**

A man was on the rooftop, spying on the girls through a pair of binoculars.

"It seems that Project Append is so far going as planned." he said. "I just hope that Subject-01 can cope with this. Just don't get what Genesis is up to with something like this..."

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed this, I really wanted to make this enjoyable. If you were wondering, I came up with this story while listening to the song, "Miku Division → Destruction" . I've based each of my Miku "Clones" and their personalities on each voice that came in the Miku Append set. Here's what voice each colored Miku represents and their main personality traits.**

**White - Light - caring and kind**

**Black - Dark - foulmouthed and somewhat violent**

**Blue - Solid - calm and smart**

**Orange - Soft - timid and shy**

**Violet - Vivid - open minded and outgoing**

**Pink - Sweet - childish and carefree**

**I'm asking to have anyone interested in helping me write the story to say so on a review. Only requirement is that you have an account on this site. Here's some things to keep in mind if you're considering.**

**1. Each writer will be responsible for naming their clone should they choose one, and developing their personality even further. Character items are optional.**

**2. Each chapter is to be written like a oneshot from each character's point of view. I'll do chapters that focus on the overall storyline. Order of posting doesn't matter. **

**3. I'll be doing the Black Miku. The other five plus the original Miku are available. **

**4. Be able to write chapters that are at least five pages long, single spaced, and be semi literate. **

**5. If you'd like to join writing as one of the other OFFICAL Vocaloids, or a recognized derivative of one, like Akita Neru, please ask in a review. keep in mind that they'll be strangers to Miku in this story. **

**6. You can claim up to two characters each.**

**7. There's no deadline for finishing your chapter, but it's highly preferred you can at least get it completed within a month the latest. **

**If you have any other questions you want answered, go on and ask me in a message. Also please leave a review. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged as I want to improve more. **


End file.
